My Promise
by thedemented115
Summary: I've been fighting, for as long as I can remeber. Ever since I left a "normal life" when I was 8, all I've been doing is helping people however I can. Now, it seems Earth isn't the only one calling for help. HiE story. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Introduction

**Hello everybody. I just want you all to know that yes, this is my second story but I haven't written one in a while. I will NOT continue Hard Drivers for my own reasons.**

**Hopefully you'll like this one. It's about a man named Cross Freeman who has fought his way through survival since he was a child and has promised himself to do whatever he could to help the people in need, even if it means killing enemies any way possible. He has been in the army since he was 8. He gets really violent when you get him mad, though he'll spare you if you're not an enemy. He doesn't really get along with others quite well, thought he has made a few good friends. He has some trouble taking a joke, but his humor is smart, and twisted sometimes. Some people go by his nicknames, either Ex or Jack which he doesn't mind. He's a mix between Italian and Puerto Rican but he does not know much of the two languages, is 5'7", 23 years old, has black medium hair brushed back, uses mostly blades; his katana as his primary and his combat knife as his secondary since he's mostly called in for infiltration missions, and has had experience with guns as well.**

**So, this covers the basics. More info will be added within the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Into a New World

Chapter 1: Into a new world

Key: "This" is speech

"_Italic" _is thought

**(Bold)** is A.N.

I woke up from the rays of sunlight hitting my eyes in my room.

"What time is it?" I asked myself as I pulled out my iPhone from my drawer next to my bed. "9:30 in the morning. Guess I'll make myself something to eat."

My house isn't really that big. It's a one bedroom with a living room big enough for 15 people. I sometimes have my friends come over, but that was on occasion. The kitchen and dining room aren't that big either. I have a dark brown table with 4 chairs that I clean from time-to-time. I even have a leather couch in my living room with a 50-inch plasma T.V. on a wooden entertainment table that had a few movies inside.

I got up from my bed, made it look neat, put on my plain dark gray t-shirt with dark blue pants and put my phone with my headphones in my pocket.

I walked over to my katana that was hanging on wall hooks above my fireplace. It had a black handle with a black sheath covering the blade. I picked it up and unsheathed it, revealing its black metal single edged blade. "_All these years in the military, and this blade is still slicing and dicing._" I sheathed the blade and put it back on the hooks. Then I walked over to the kitchen to make myself some eggs and bacon.

After I was finished, I sat down on my leather couch and turned on the T.V. to see what was on. Flipping through channels, I come across nothing so I decided to do some practice with my katana at my backyard. So I finished washing my dishes, washed up, picked up my katana and hooked it on my right shoulder and was heading outside.

Then I heard a knock on the door. "_Who could that be_?" I walked towards my front door looking through the peephole to see who it was. Nobody. I opened the door to find a package where my feet were. "What the hell? I didn't order anything." I carefully picked up the package, which was a little heavy and I put my ear on it to listen for anything. Nothing. I looked at the tag and it said, 'Sony Vaio for Julio Arevalo.'

"Oh yeah, my friend wanted this delivered to my house. I'm gonna let him know it's here." I closed the door and set the package on my coffee table, then I got my phone and voice messaged him, since he's at work and can't answer the phone, that his package arrived and to get it when he gets off. After that I went outside and went to practice for a couple of hours. "_Good thing I haven't lost my touch._" I thought to myself.

Then I heard shooting on my right, as well as a girl screaming. I ran out of my home as quickly as I can. "W_hat the hell is going on out there!?_" I saw a girl on knees crying as there was someone who was shot on the head at her right.

I walked slowly toward her, then she yelled "NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"Why?"

"They'll...kill us..."

"Who?"

Then I felt a gun at my head. "Your joyride is over Jack." Was the last the last thing I heard before a bullet when through my head and was the end of my life...or was it?

I felt something drop on my face rapidly. I opened my eyes, but my vision was blurry. I then heard thunder. "_Oh shit._" I slowly but surely got up and lean on what felt like wood. As soon as my vision cleared, I realized I was in a forest. "What the hell? This forest doesn't look familiar." I looked around cautiously, then rubbed my head from the headache I had and I felt that my blade was still there. "_Good thing too._" I brought it out only to find that it looked brand new. "Huh? That's...weird. Oh well. Might as well take it."

I walked around the forest to find a way out, while it was still raining heavily. "_Heh. Feels like the Amazon, though Amazon doesn't look like this. Where am I?_" I kept walking for what felt like hours. I checked to see if I felt my phone in my pocket and I did. I turned it on to check the time, but it was unavailable. "Must be the lack of signal." I also felt my spare lighters in my other pocket as well as my secondary blade clipped on to a belt hook

I then heard another feminine scream. "Damn it, not again!" I also heard roaring as well as someone saying, "Come on we're almost out of here!" I ran towards the roaring and screaming, only to find out it stopped. I stopped running and looked around for the source. Then I saw what appeared to be 6 wooden wolves surrounding something. "_Am I seeing things?_" I wondered.

But that was cut short as I saw them closing in and I heard, "Alright you wooden creeps! If you wanna hurt my friend, you're gonna go through me!"

"_I don't have time for this!_" I then immediately charged at one of the wolves and sliced it in half. The others saw this and one of them leaped towards me. I side-stepped to make him miss, then he charged at me. At the right time, I managed to cut his head off. "2 down, 4 to go." Two were sprinting towards me. "_Aha! I know how to handle this better._" I ran up and climbed on a tree that didn't have a lot of rain going through the leaves. I got out my 3 lighters, took off the tops and poured the gas on my blade. I used the spark from my lighter to ignite the gas which now looks like I have a fire blade.

"Now you're in for it!" I yelled at the wolves. The wolves looked scared at that point. I had wicked grin across my face as I jumped from the 10 ft. tree onto one of the wolves and stabbed him in his chest area igniting it. The other wolves saw it backed away slowly as they saw one of their own being burned down.

"Who's next?" I said with a slight psycho voice. The other three ran away whimpering. I whipped my blade to turn off the fire and sheathed it back. I then looked around for those who need help only to see two wide-eyed pegasi. One of them was a light yellow with a pink mane and tail and the other was cyan with a rainbow mane and tail. "_This can't be real..." _I thought in disbelief.

The cyan pegasus came towards me with a look of anger. "Ok bub! I don't know who you are and where you came from, but if you think you're gonna pull that stunt on us, think twice before you do!" She yelled at me.

"Wha-whe-y-you can talk!? But horses can't talk!" I blurted out.

"First of all, it's ponies and yes we can talk. Secondly, did you even hear what I said not too long ago?"

"I did. I'm just having a hard time believing that."

"Um...e-excuse me?"

"Hard time believing that? How?"

"I'm not USED to this!"

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"R-R-Rainbow dash?"

"Or what Tom boy?"

"What did you say!?"

"You heard what I said, unless you didn't clean your big-ass ears."

"Oh look at this everypony. We got a big shot here!"

"Damn straight!"

"RAINBOW DASH!?"

The pegasus and I immediately stopped at the loud shout. "Um...s-sorry but, can we this place?" She said timidly.

"Fine Fluttershy, but that doesn't mean I'm done with this...thing!"

"Human." I pointed out.

"W-wait. Human? But I thought they were extinct." Fluttershy said. "We have to go see Twilight about this."

"Who?" I asked "One of our friends. She has to know something about hum-" Fluttershy was paused.

"Oh heck no Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "There's NO WAY that we're taking this...human, whatever he is with us!" Fluttershy looked at her friend with concern. "Rainbow Dash, now's not the time for arguments. As much as you distrust him, we need to know as much as we can." Rainbow Dash thought for a moment. "Alright Fluttershy, if you feel like it's the right thing to do." She answered.

"So am I coming with you?" I asked. "Come with us." said Fluttershy as I followed them towards the exit of the forest.

**And that's Chapter 1. Go ahead and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Ponies

Chapter 2: Meeting the Ponies

While walking out of the forest, neither of the ponies didn't bother look at me. Maybe it was due to the fact that they've never seen such a battle, or they were just scared to. Either way it was silent until Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"That wasn't necessary of you to do." She said in an aggravated tone. "I could've knocked them out no problem then we would've left."

"Sorry, but I don't stand still. I'll do what I have to do no matter what the cost." I said.

Then Fluttershy snapped and got in my face. "So you would kill any innocent animal to survive!?"

My change of tone didn't change. "If that's what it takes. Besides, when do you care about animals that try to hurt you?" That probably might've been a mistake to say.

"She's loves animals, human!" Rainbow yelled.

"...Oh. Makes sense." I said surprisingly. I would've never guessed that.

After we got out of the forest, I noticed it wasn't raining anymore. I looked up only to see a clear evening sky. I looked behind me to see the clouds above the forest. '_At least I didn't get too wet, and the ponies don't look like they got too wet either.'_ I took sight of the nearby village which looked like it wasn't populated by humans. We went through the entrance which had a sign that said "Welcome to Ponyville." '_So no humans here? Just ponies? Great.'_

"Alright we should be fine as long as we don't run in to Pinkie Pie." said Rainbow Dash.

"Who?" I asked before I heard I loud gasp behind me. I looked to see a surprised pink pony in mid-air gasping and then was right in my face. "HellowhoareyouMynameisPinkiepieandIdon'tthinkI've seenyouaroundwhereareyoufromwhydidy-" She kept rambling until- "PINKIE PIE!" Rainbow Dash yelled, which stopped Pinkie. "Right now is not the time for questions. We'll do that later ok?"

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie Pie Exclaimed.

After that weird display, we arrived at a tree house which doesn't look like any that I've seen. There were windows nearly everywhere along with a balcony. '_How does anyone live in a tree, let alone something like this?'_ My thought's were interrupted by a cyan hoof.

"Equestria to human you there?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh sorry. Just surprised about this...house."

"This isn't just my friend's house. It's also Ponyville's main library, if you know where I'm getting at." she hinted.

"Ah so your friend's a librarian? Neato. I think I might look at a book or two here."

We were at the front door an Rainbow knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" someone asked on the other side whom sounded like a kid. The door opened for me to see what looked like a little dragon. "Oh hey Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy. Who's that with you?"

"We'll explain later. Is Twilight here?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah she is. You four can come in while I get her."

So we did. I took of my shoes to let loose my toes. "Ah that feels better." I said while moving them around. I took off my weapon and placed it near the door. Then a lavender unicorn with a two tone styled mane showed up from the stairs. '_You can't be serious.'_ I thought. "Hey you three." she said. Then she looked at me and had a shocked look on her face. "Is...is that what I think it is?" she asked. "If you're referring to human, then yes I am." I pointed out. "Wait, a human?" asked the dragon. "But weren't they extinct?" Then the unicorn was unnecessarily hyperventilating. Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Geez Twilight, calm down." The unicorn eventually did, but I would've cracked up if she'd passed out. "Oh my gosh! I have SO many questions to ask from you." she said excitedly. _'Here we go again.'_ "But we need Applejack and Rarity to be here before we start. Rainbow Dash, find them and bring them here." Rainbow Dash nodded and flew out of the house in a flash.

While me, Fluttershy, and I believe Twilight was her name were waiting for Rainbow Dash to get back with the others coming, I got up form the couch and picked up my weapon. Twilight looked at it curiously. "What's that?" she asked. "You'll see later, along with other stuff I have with me." I checked my pockets just to be safe. Still felt my phone and earpods there. I also saw my combat knife on my belt clip too.

We heard the door open. The first one to come in was Rainbow Dash, the other was another pony who was orange with a blonde mane and a cowboy hat. The other was a unicorn who was white with what looked like a fashioned dark purple mane.

"Howdy Twilight." the orange one said. "Is that the human you were talkin' 'bout?"

"Yes it is Applejack." she pointed out.

"My word!" the white one exclaimed. "Why are you wearing that plain outfit?"

I then looked at my black t-shirt with dark blue pants. '_What was wrong with it? Oh wait a minute.'_ "I don't see the problem, other than this is my only one."

"Well if you need another outfit, come by to my boutique and I'll make you some."

"I'll take that in consideration." I said. '_Wow. An hour in this world and someone's offering me clothes? What's with this world?'_

Then Twilight spoke up. "Ok, so first thing's first. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm the Ponyville librarian as well as a student for one of the leaders of Equestria."_ 'A student for a leader? How did _that_ happen?'_ I wondered.

The orange mare came to me and shook my hand, which I accepted. Not trying to make a bad name for myself for not cooperating. Even if I didn't care the slightest, I know better than that. "Hey there partner. The name's Applejack. My family and I own a farm known as Sweet Apple Acres, home of the best apples you'll find."

Then the pink one came up. "You probably know my name but incase you didn't, I'm Pinkie Pie! I throw lots and lots of parties for anypony like for birthdays, welcoming parties you name it!"

Followed by the timid pegasus. "I...I'm Fluttershy." she said while hiding her face behind her mane. '_I guess she's scared of me because of what happened._'

Up next was the other unicorn. "I'm Rarity, and I run the Carousel Boutique here, and again feel free to ask for an outfit to be made for you." '_Is it just me, or does it sound like she's desperate?_'

And lastly was the tomboy. "I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria! I'm also the weather manager." '_Wait. Weather Manager?_'

"Now I'm pretty sure your confused as to what little details we mentioned." Twilight pointed out. "But before we get to that, we want to know who you are."

I sighed. "My name is Cross Freeman otherwise known as either Ex or Jack, which you can call me either one. I'm a former veteran for the Marine's Special Forces. I do infiltration missions, though I'm not afraid to go into combat."

"We've seen that." Rainbow muttered.

A good hour passed as the six ponies were discussing about their land, what it was populated by, and who ruled it which was quite convenient that two alicorn sisters were taking over, whom were Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I already knew which time of the day they ruled considering their names, and they even said that the two actually controlled day and night. They even told me about how the weather here ran and who controlled it, which surprised me a little. They also told me that they were the current Elements of Harmony which can only be activated by these six ponies because they carried their own element, not to mention that one of the elements was magic which is what Twilight carried and I didn't get that. Then she said it was because that magic is what binds the other five elements to create a more powerful magic that could help restore balance to the world. She even said that the friendship that they created activated all the elements, and that Princess Celestia tried to use it on her corrupted sister, whom had turned into Nightmare Moon, a thousand years ago. It didn't work as well as she'd hoped because she only represented three of them, so she sent her to the moon for a thousand years. I was wondering how there could be a nighttime if there was no one to look after the night and Twilight said that Celestia controlled both the days and nihgts. Man I feel bad for having that long of stress probably built up inside Celestia. After a thousand years, the six ponies were going to the castle to find the elements to use it on Nightmare Moon to stop eternal night. Twilight was going to use it on her own, but it didn't work until she realized that the elements were her friends after all. They used it twice, one on Luna and the other on Discord whom was the spirit of chaos. They said they were going to use it three times, but a race known as the changlings prevented them from using the elements, and who saved the world were two ponies I never saw coming, two engaged ponies that had strong love for each other whom were Twilight's older brother and old foal sitter. I thought that was a joke but she said you can ask Celestia about that because she couldn't stand against the ruler of the changlings, who was Queen Chrysails that absorbs the love out of ponies and uses it as power and food. Sick.

Now it was my turn to discuss about my world. I told them about our evolution as humans and where we ascended from, how we advanced in technology, what kind of militaries we have, and how many countries we have in our world. They were surprised as to what humans can do. Rainbow asked if there was anything that could beat her and I told her that we have aircrafts that can break the sound barrier at ease and can go even faster than that. The look on their faces were priceless, especially Rainbow's. I told them about our wars and how it has helped in some ways revolutionize technology which the ponies didn't take lightly as they've never heard of such violence. Pansies. They'll never understand. Anyway I even told them about our music and how many genres there were. I even told them that I have some songs on my phone which confused the ponies. I showed them my black iPhone 5 and the basics of it along with my earpods and my god were they fascinated by it, even Twilight. She had so many questions as to how we made something like this, which I could only answer some of them. I'm not a phone or tech genius, but at least I know how to operate it. She asked us about what food we eat and when I mentioned meat, they gave me a horrified look. I told them not to worry as I don't eat horse, or pony meat. She wanted to know about what I briefly showed her before the questions, and I showed her and the others my katana and I discussed about the history about it, the specs of the blade itself, and who used it before me. I told her that I didn't know who originally came up with the idea of how metal making came to be because that was still a mystery to us. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash told the others that I used it on the timberwolves to kill them not to mention the fiery display that I did with one of them and that terrified the other ponies not knowing that anyone could stand to a creature like that. Damn you Rainbow. But after that I told them that I did what I had to do and that was in the past.

After that it got dark and the ponies were a bit tired from having this discussion. The other five ponies said their goodbyes and left while it was just left with me, Twilight and Spike. "Jack, you can sleep in the guest room tonight." Twilight offered. "Are you sure Twilight? I don't want to take to much space." I asked. She shook her head. "It'll be fine." she assured. "Alright then. Might as well get some rest." After Twilight guided me to the room, I went inside to find a not so big room, but who am I to complain?

"Tomorrow be ready early because we're taking you to see Princess Celestia." Twilight told me.

"That won't be a problem. I get up early anyways." I remarked. Twilight giggled a little at that and I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, have a good rest Jack."

"You too Twilight."

And at that moment, she closed the door and I laid down on the bed setting aside my shirt and other things and went to sleep.

**SO, that was chapter 2 everybody. A good two thousand words I suppose, and it's the longest I've written so far. Review and tell me what you think, if it was good, bad, needs revisions, TELL ME. I really want this to be worth your time for reading and if there's some errors you see in this chapter, tell me and I will gladly fix it.**

**Other than that, hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. BYE-BYE!**


End file.
